


[Podfic] Company

by RsCreighton



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Apocalypse, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, No character death!, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Patrick has the time to look, he can see a torn and tattered Jets backpack on Jonny’s shoulder - god, he’s from Canada - and his clothes are blood-spattered. “He followed me from some dude’s house a couple of months ago. Can’t shake him.”</p><p>Patrick’s not fooled; he knows what it’s like to be desperate for company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Company

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [company](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114585) by [thisissirius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisissirius/pseuds/thisissirius). 



> Thank you to thisissirius for having BP, and also for writing this because omg ZOMBIES... I really need mroe zombies in my life.
> 
> Thank you also to knight_tracer for listening through this... and ALL the Hockey podfics I've done. I don't think I'd have the courage to post them other wise! You are best dear! <3 <3

Company

By: Thisissirius

 

12:12

 

[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/Company.mp3)

 

Streaming


End file.
